In the Darkness
by screammealullaby
Summary: Ryou finds himself stranded due to car troubles, who comes to his rescue? Tendershipping,Yaoi, boyxboy lemon. Mature content, rated for a reason. R&R PPlease, thanks!


_**Tendershipping, Yaoi, Lemon, Mature content! BoyxBoy! You're warned, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be a kid's show! Heh! Enjoy!**_

It was dark, cold and snowing and poor Ryou, with his luck as it was, was having car problems and was now stuck walking somewhere with a phone since earlier that day he assumed it would be fine to go out without his cell phone. It was freezing, and getting colder by the minute so he decided to take a few alley shortcuts. Normally, he would never try this, but he'd rather take his chances than surely freeze to death on the side of the street.

"Oh bullocks!" he uttered as he slipped, almost falling on the ice once again. He snuggled tighter into his coat, considering running but that was probably a bad idea. He continued walking; it was too dark to see much due to the fact clouds blocked the moon that barely glowed in the sky anyway. The only lights came from dimly lit buildings around and faded street lights here and there. He shuddered both from the cold any the eerie silence that surrounded him.

It felt like a horror movie, that at any moment some murderous being could jump from any of the many shadows that seemed to be closing in around him and he breathed in, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Why would anyone attack him? He didn't have much money on him, nothing worth anything really. This comforted him a bit, knowing that there was no reason for anyone to want to hurt him, so he hid further into his coat and walked on.

Ryou was tired and the city lights didn't seem to be getting any closer. He sighed, wishing his car hadn't decided to die that night and stopped in the alleyway he was currently passing through, leaning against the cold brick wall. There was complete silence other than his breathing, and just enough light shown in the darkness from a nearby street light that he could see silhouettes around him of garbage cans and various other objects that let his imagination wander.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he closed his eyes so he couldn't see the shadows, almost afraid to open them again but decided he should get moving. The buildings around him were different than other alleys he passed through, they all looked abandoned. _This was a probably a bad place to stop_ he thought, taking a deep breath. He shut his eyes once more, all most as if he was hoping when he opened them he'd be home, but when he reopened them, he was still in the barely lit alley.

There was a new shadow though, and his heart beat faster. It wasn't moving, but it looked like a person almost similar to himself, slightly taller though, with a small, though more muscular frame and hair spiking out in various directions. Finally, the body moved, stepping forward into the light slightly, gleaming in the stale yellow glow of the street. He was obviously very pale with pure white hair, much like his own only his hair spiked up more and his eyes glowed with evil intentions.

Ryou stepped back, then turned to run but he slipped and hit the wall he had been leaning on, sending a sharp pain through his shoulder. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Not the wall's fault," the body spoke up, the broken silence other than his own voice made him jump. He wished the boy gone, he wanted to be alone and frankly he was scared. The boy advanced and pulled him up, putting his hands on either side of Ryou's head, cornering him against the cold wall and he shivered again. He could see him better now, his eyes glowed in the dull light and he had a scary aura. Ryou had a bad feeling. His face and his body were so close to his own, and he was so similar. "What do you want? I swear to Ra, I haven't any money!" he was about to cry from the fear.

"Don't worry so much, I don't need money." He smirked at the smaller boy and laughed to himself at the fear he saw in his eyes. He moved his head down a little so their eyes were even and his face was even closer to the others, trying to see what kind of a reaction he could get.

He was pleased when the other shut his eyes tightly and faced his head away, sinking down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, hoping he would leave him alone. "What do you want then?" he almost whispered.

"I'm Bakura, by the way." He fell to his knees, keeping the closeness between them. He put his hands on Ryou's thighs, almost comfortingly, but still looking for him to be afraid. He tried to shut his eyes tighter, wishing himself away, safe at home and still trying not to cry.

"What do you want?" he asked again. Bakura leaned forward, putting pressure on his thighs and licked his cheek slowly, making him wince and pull his coat tighter.

"Do you want a ride home?" Bakura asked, leaning back a little. Ryou's eyes opened. _He had a car? Where? Did he really just pull over to torture a poor boy in an alley?_

"Answer my question, what the hell do you want?" he was getting angry.

"No need to get feisty, do you want a ride home or not? You're gonna freeze your pretty little ass off," Bakura said, trying to convince him.

Ryou glared at his as best he could, his eyes glittering with tears. "Will you answer me?"

"Sure, will you accept my offer?" he nodded slowly, still glaring skeptically at the strange boy. Bakura reached out his hand to help him up and he hesitantly accepted it. His hand was freezing, which he could have guessed considering he wasn't wearing a coat. _How is he not cold? I'm freezing and I have a coat on!_ Ryou thought to himself. He really didn't want to go with _Bakura_, since he had just met him and he seemed like a complete creep. _Who the hell licks someone? _He was really regretting agreeing to the ride but it was too cold to stay behind.

"I haven't got enough gas in here to make it far, you ok with going back to my place? You can call a tow in the morning, no one's open right now. You can trust me."

The last part seemed to echo in Ryou's ears. Could he trust him? What an odd thought. He was not at all happy about going to his house but what choice did he have? It was getting later and later and colder by the minute. "I-I guess."

Bakura smirked. _Perfect_. They rode in silence for a few minutes before he pulled up in front of a small but beautiful house. The yard was covered in snow, the sidewalk shoveled perfectly and the outside of the house was perfect. They both got out of the car and Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand, pulling him towards the door. Ryou blushed and looked at their hands. It was a perfect mix of cold and warmth, and they seemed to fit together perfectly. _This is weird._

They got inside and the house was incredibly clean, but it was cold. Not as cold as outside, but it was colder than a normal house. Ryou took of his coat and shivered and thought about putting it back on when Bakura walked back into the room and threw a blanket around his shoulders. "Sorry it's cold, I like it that way and wasn't planning on having a guest this evening." He smirked, pulling the blanket so his face incredibly close to the smaller boy's once again. Ryou turned a deep shade of red and took a step back, pulling the blanket with him. Bakura straightened himself to his full height again. "You are absolutely adorable," he chuckled. "Hungry?"

Ryou nodded. He hadn't noticed but he really was. Bakura disappeared again and returned a few minutes later with some sandwiches. "You know you can sit down, it's safe here." He blushed; he was still standing by the door. He must have thought he was rude. He sat down at the end of the couch, opposite the end Bakura was on.

"I really don't bite you know. Unless you ask me too," he smiled mischievously and scooted over to him, throwing his arm around his shoulder and held half a sandwich to his mouth. "You said you were hungry didn't you?"

He couldn't help but smile at Bakura. What an odd boy. He took the sandwich and shoved his arm of playfully, starting to feel a little more comfortable. "So, you never answered my question."

"Hm?" he asked with his mouth full.

"What did you want earlier?" he asked, not as interested as he had been earlier.

"Oh, that. You." He smiled at him again, showing sharp fangs.

Ryou almost choked on his food. "Come again?"

"I don't think I stuttered. I wanted you." He looked at the smaller boy and leaned over, moving his white hair he licked along the outside of his ear, nibbling slightly.

"What are you doing now?" he stood up from the couch, dropping the blanket in the process, only to be pulled back down into Bakura's lap, sitting comfortably between his legs. He blushed again as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He didn't actually want to move, it was comfortable and surprisingly warm considering this boy's personal preference to cold conditions. He didn't seem as scary as he had earlier either.

"Just having a little fun." He moved his hands to the insides of his thighs, rubbing slowly and pressing down enough to create friction.

"You know, I was taught not to talk to strangers, let alone play dirty with them." He smiled and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. One of the hands wandered onto his zipper of his jeans, resuming the motions. He removed his other hand from his thigh and moved Ryou's hair from his neck, kissing at his pale skin and pulling at his shirt with his teeth.

Ryou turned his head and pressed their lips together. Bakura smiled against him, enjoying the cooperation. He wasn't expecting seduction to be this easy.

Something seemed right about this to the smaller boy. Something about this strange guy made all of this alright; he wouldn't just let a stranger do this to him. The heat between them was incredible.

"Like I said, you're absolutely adorable." Bakura played what was now his signature smirk.

"Bite me," he smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"You told me to," he replied and nuzzled his neck before biting softly, kissing each spot afterwards. Ryou relaxed his head against his shoulder again and smiled, enjoying the sensation of the warm tongue tickling his skin.

His cold hands slipped under his shirt and he shivered again as they explored his chest, occasionally playing along the top of his pants with his icy fingertips. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. He stood up, Bakura let out a groan of complaint before the other climbed back onto his lap, facing him this time legs on either side of his.

The smaller boy smiled and put his arms around his neck, leaning into Bakura who in turn put his hands on his lower back, once again venturing under his shirt. He arched his back, pressing into the other.

Bakura moaned into the other's chest, pulling him closer he thrust his hips up, creating new friction that made Ryou whimper into his hair.

Bakura bit at his chest, licking at his nipples through the fabric of his shirt and the smaller boy dug his nails into his back, encouraging him on. "You're still cold," Bakura laughed and picked him up, the other wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked, holding on to his new found _friend _if you would.

"Shower," he pressed his lips to the others in a chaste kiss before proceeding to carry him up the stairs to a rather large bathroom: mirrors covered the entire wall above the counter that spread from wall to wall, and the shower was rather large with a sizable frosted door. It was also incredibly clean, not a spot anywhere.

Bakura sat him on the counter, standing between his legs and began pulling off his shirt. Ryou's face washed red again as the other looked ever his bare chest hungrily. He crossed his arms, trying to hide his body. "Oh no no no, that won't do at all!" Bakura smirked and pulled his wrists over his head, holding them with one hand he pushed him against the mirror, brushing over his bare chest with his free hand. He took in the sight of the helpless boy beneath him who was trying to avoid eye contact with him. He leaned over and kissed along his collarbone, releasing his hands and put his hands on his thighs again, slowly inching towards the button of his jeans.

Ryou's hands slipped under Bakura's shirt pulling it up and over his head. He giggled shyly when he saw the pale muscular frame that had been hidden.

Bakura finished with the others pants then removed his own so they were both in their boxers and now had him pressed against the wall, his knee pressed between Ryou's legs with his tongue exploring his mouth. He blindly reached for the knob to turn on the water without breaking the mess of tongues. He pulled off their boxers clumsily along the way, so now there was no material between them as they stumbled under the water. The heat pounded down on their intertwined bodies, increasing the excitement between them.

They pulled away for a moment panting as Bakura towered over the smaller boy, staring down at him intensely, and enjoying the sight of the clouded lust that covered him. He ran his hands over the slick skin, enjoying the feel of his body. His _entire _body. Ryou's knees almost gave out at the touch and he steadied himself on the wall as Bakura started a steady pace with his hand. He help on tight to the hand rail as the other picked up speed, trying to stay on his feet. Bakura held him up as it became too much, all signs of his completion washing down the drain.

He helped the other down to the floor, the water beating down on his limp body. He smiled and moved his hand up Bakura's leg, attempting to return the favor but he was stopped. He whimpered and looked at him questioningly. "Patience my dear," Bakura cooed, sitting on his knees between his legs. He petted his wet hair down and kissed the tip of his nose.

Distracting him with his lips, Bakura raised Ryou's legs so his knees were up. Using the water as a makeshift lube, inserted a finger, then another then a third.

For the second time that night, Ryou was on the verge of tears, from pain rather than fear this time. "It's ok," he whispered. Bakura kissed his cheeks and licked up his tears. He curled and twisted his fingers until the other's eyes shot open and he squeaked, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He pulled out and positioned himself, pressing his lips to Ryou's once again before entering him immediately looking for that spot again. He winced before dropping his head back against the wall with a quiet moan. He kissed down his neck, flicking his tongue as he began to move. He never missed the spot that made Ryou's vision go white as he moved faster and faster. Ryou stopped him for a moment and pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and straddling his lap.

Bakura smirked and sat up on his elbows as Ryou lowered himself down, gasping with a smile. He moved faster, whimpers and moans filled the room. He started panting, trying to keep a steady rhythm, steadying himself with his hands on Bakura's chest. Bakura was also panting, once again lying down, and trying to match his movements with the smaller boy's.

Their movements became erratic as they came close, waves of pleasure crashing over them. Ryou finished with Bakura's name on his lips. This alone put the other over the edge, hearing his name from such sweet lips.

Ryou got off and slumped against the nearest wall of the shower, still trying to catch his breath and the other crawled next to him panting as well. "That almost makes car problems worth it," Ryou laughed and kissed Bakura. He might have to come over more often.

_**End~ First attempt at Tendershipping for a dear friend of mine :3**_


End file.
